


Rest

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/F, Like, Modern AU, but the cutest crack pairing., crackiest crack pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>attempted all-nighters, sleep, and snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> written at 1:30 AM.  
> do not expect quality.

The endless pitter-patter of raindrops on the windows easily drowned out the frantic tapping on fingertips upon the laptop keyboard. Hitch's mouth was pulled into a frown, her eyes squinting slightly as she stared on at the computer's lit screen. She gave a quick glance to the digital clock at the upper-right corner. 

'4:39 AM'

She gave a frustrated sigh, lifting a hand to rub her eyes. Goddamn, whyyy did this fucking essay have to count for such a high percentage of her grade. She checked the word count once more. 3,786. That meant just.. Like, uh.. 300 something left. Just a few more big-ass paragraphs on this shit and she can go to bed. Being a Saturday, it wasn't normal that much of anyone would be doing schoolwork at this time at night, _especially_ not Hitch. But, alas, it was due on Monday and Sunday had been completely booked. Mainly with anime marathons and the occasional snack break. She rubbed her eyes again, attempting to resist the urge to check her dashboard just _ooooone_ more time.

She failed to resist the urge. 

'5:54 AM'

Hitch was sprawled out across her bed. Her limbs were spread out in the exact opposite of anything even coming close to orderly, and the sheets flailed about to match. Her head was on its side, and a pool of drool by it having formed about 30 minutes ago. So much for that essay. 

'8:32 AM' 

"Yo, Hitch, sorry I wasn't--" A certain Isabel Magnolia began to say, before noticing the girl still snoring on the bed. Isabel snickered slightly, moving the laptop off the bed and slightly shoving Hitch into a more neat position. She murmured slightly in her sleep, then resuming her snoring. Isabel lied down beside her, exhausted from her own late-night excursion, that had most likely included some tasks not as noble as writing essays, judging by the light bruise on her cheek. Isabel loosely pulled one of the blankets over herself, soon falling asleep.

'11:43 AM' 

Hitch's eyes opened slightly, and she came face-to-face with a certain teal-eyed-brunette. The noise that Hitch made could only really be summed up as "Hhhrmfmr..?" She blinked a few times, a bit dazed. Recollecting her thoughts from last night as she sat up, she grumbled a bit and flopped right back down, lazily swinging an arm over Isabel, to which the brunette replied with a soft "Mmh".

'1:20 PM'

Both bright teal and pasted olive eyes blinked open, staring at each other for a few brief moments. A usual toothy grin quickly spread over Isabel's face. 

"Mornin'." said Isabel, yawning. 

"Hmmmmrmrmrmf." replied the blonde, sitting up. 

Isabel sat herself up and stretched. "You manage to finish that essay thing?"

"..Hhm? Oh. Nah."

"Y'might wanna get that done. Ain't it supposed to be important?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll finish it later." Hitch said lazily, rubbing the back on her neck with one hand. 

"Mhmm." Isabel replied simply, sarcasm easily noticeable. She leaned her head against Hitch's shoulder. "Sure you will."


End file.
